


The Last Apprentice

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Love Story, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: This is the Last Story of Master Yen Sid. This is the story of a forbidden love. This is the story of how Yen Sid got his rights revoked...





	The Last Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I never write a X Reader before so I hope this won't be to horrible?  
> English isn't my first language and I've dislexia so sorry for the mistakes you could find!
> 
> @Fightyoursorrow kinda converted me so... go throw them loves?!

Everything had started a few months ago, when, for the first time, your Keyblade appeared in your hand. A thing you could never imagine and what followed? A strange Mouse coming from nowhere and asking you to join him to his Master’s tower. This could have been a sad and pretty ridiculous trap.

But… when you arrived in the tower, you followed him on the stairs and arrived in front of a big door. Until this moment, this still could have been a trap but, at the instant he opened this strange piece, the trap was different! In front of you, there was an old man in his chair, his eyelids closed as if he was asleep.

“Master Yen Sid! I brought them!”

The Master opened his eyes. The tiny black dots clinked with yours.

“Is it true? You summoned a Keyblade?”

When he came for you, the Mouse quickly explained to you everything he could. What was a Keyblade, why you were important to protect the Light, the Worlds order. Hence you believed it was a trap. All of that looked like lies threw at you just to make you come and whatever… It was this danger, this curiosity that made you come. It was hard to imagine a Mouse planning to murder you.

But this was such a strange Mouse to be fair. So why not?

“I did summon a Keyblade,” you reply to Yen Sid.

“I see.”

“Do you think you can fight among us?” Mickey asked.

You looked toward the Master Yen Sid who looked back at you. Did you really have heard the Mouse? Not really, you’re too busy watching the old Mage in his blue robe, sparkled with stars. He’s too lost in the contemplation of your face.

“Can we expect you among us, I’d like to train you,” Yen Sid told you.

Those words spread a smile on your lips.

“It’ll be a pleasure!”

And a pleasure it really was for you.

For you but also for him.

He was a really good Master. Strict but fair. He would help you for hours, training you even if you had already hours and hours of training. In fact… it wasn’t rare you asked for more hours, wasn’t rare you played it like you didn’t have understood but you totally have; Of course you had. He was such a good teacher. With him, you learned to defend, to attack but also to do magic.

Everything you could wish for.

In theory.

Because you wished so much more…

This day, after months of training, you decided you had enough of waiting. What can you wait? It wasn’t the kind of situation where you just could hope as if waiting would change the things… It wasn’t this kind of situation at all…

Hence why you knocked at the door of the office. Yen Sid was always there. Sometimes, you wondered if he was sleeping. Eating? Or maybe he was doing everything here, in his chair. After all, once in a while, you had the occasion to see him close his eyes, his hands on his lap. Perhaps he was sleeping.

Perhaps…

“Master Yen Sid?” you’re asking, as you entered the room.

“Yes, dear?”

He stared at you in silence. He always had those looks for you. Looking you as if you were his most precious student.

That helped your Heart always to be so happy when you were around him. Unless the other people of your life, he made you feel important. Often, you asked yourself if it wasn’t just something coming from your imagination. You wanted to be important and you saw this in those black eyes…

And yet, you wished it so much.

If only it wasn’t just your imagination…

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Master. I wanted to ask you…”

“More training?” he asked with a little smile. “You’re assiduous.”

The compliment is pleasant for you. That’s the only thing you have from him, it seems to you.

But not today.

Not today!

“More training would be a pleasure. But…” You walk toward him, your hands on the edge of the desk. “… Master Yen Sid, I’ve feelings for you!”

As you said those words, for the first time in this training, you see something you never saw. A sparkle of joy in his eyes.

You saw that as an opportunity.

Getting bolder, you walked around the desk and watched him right in the eyes. They were severe but that didn’t frighten you. They were severe but you love them. They were so special for you.

“I’ve feelings for you, Master.”

He watched you, a little smile widening his lips. Just on the corner.

“You’re precious to me.”

That wasn’t you.

That was him.

Your Heart beat so hard in your chest. It was almost unbearable, aching. But so delicious at the same time.

The man got up and you feel so tiny next to him. He bent toward you, his fingers rolling around your cheekbones. Your arms went around his shoulders and your lips discover yourself for the first time.

The first time of so many others of them, you were hoping.

He was hoping it too…

You were sat on a chair in a tiny room. You were waiting. You could have paced back and forth but you didn’t. You were waiting, just there, on an uncomfortable chair. Waiting for the last moment to fall.

The door will open. Soon enough. A relieve, a burden on your shoulders…

And suddenly, the door opened. Just in front of you, Master Yen Sid appeared. He closed behind him and walked toward you.

“What did they say?” you asked.

You can’t wait more. He had a grave look on his face, not that it was new. But you’re used to have a look a really special look. A soft and tender look that none could have. He had disappeared…

“A Master can’t be with one of his apprentices.”

Your Heart was aching again. But that wasn’t the delicious aching when he hugged you or when he said to you how much he loved you, just in the hollow of your ear.

“I’ll quit, Yen Sid! I won’t be your apprentice anymore! I’ll deny the Keyblade!”

“It’s foolish,” he said. “You’re an excellent wielder. The Light would be sad if ever it lost you.”

The anger swirl within you.

“But the Light asks for love! I love you! Why our love wouldn’t be accepted! Love is love!”

“The Light asks for love but it’s important to only focus on the Order of the Worlds, not of our love. It’s even worse if I’m your Master because I could think about you before the Fate of the Worlds…” He closed his eyes one second. “I do think about you before the Fate of the Worlds. However, I wouldn’t forget them anyway.”

“I know that. And they should know that too! I don’t want them to tear us apart!”

You had been trained by the best Master, in your opinion at least. He had trained your strength, your magic and your deduction…

If a Master couldn’t be in a couple with his apprentice, it was sure you would be torn apart from each other. Who knew who would be your Master…

“Please,” he told you.

“Who will be my Master, then?”

“They asked me if I wished to pursue this relationship and I said ‘yes’. They revoked my right to be Master.”

“Wh… What? But Yen Sid! You’re a very talented Master why would you…”

“I trained two good students. I don’t need to pursue. You and Mickey could take care of the news students in the future.”

You looked at him. He laid on you and kissed your lips. Your fingers clenched around his robe and you snuggled in his arms, replying to this kiss.

The Night was there… Not that there was something else than Night in that Tower… A Tower traveling around the Worlds to protect you, but also your love to both of you…

The Night was there and you were in Yen Sid’s strong arms, your head pressed against one of his firm pectoral, hearing the sound of his Heart. He was caressing your naked arm in a half-sleep. There, you were asking yourself if this was right. His Master status had been revoked because of you.

Because of your love.

But you loved him so much.

And he loved you so much…

You pressed a kiss on the top of his pectoral and tried to sleep, like him, bathed with his love.


End file.
